This is a first time submission of a grant application seeking support for Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) activities carried out by the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) membership including the affiliate network, in CALGB. UNMC was elected a main member of the CALGB in November, 1995 along with three affiliate sites. In this short time frame, this membership has demonstrated a commitment and dedication to the cooperative group by active, in-depth participation in a wide variety of programs. A full-time clinical research associate manages patient accrual related activities. All CALGB protocols are coordinated through the central protocol office of the UNMC/Eppley Cancer Center for scientific review and Institutional Review Board (IRB) mandated approvals. Scientific Review Committees and IRB approval have been obtained for the great majority of active CALGB protocols and accrual began at UNMC in June, 1996. By 11/19/96, UNMC and the adjunct CALGB members had 37 accruals and there has been continued accrual since then (52 on 12/09/96). Scientifically, despite it's young age as a member of the cooperative group, the UNMC main membership already has six investigators involved in disease and modality related CALGB committees; four as Cadre Members and two as Vice Chairs. Protocol concepts have been submitted for 3 separate clinical studies by UNMC CALGB investigators. Two more affiliate members were approved in November, 1996; one of these subsequently resigned, raising the total number of adjunct sites to 4. This affiliate network covers a wide geographic area of Nebraska. In addition, three UNMC CALGB members hold membership positions on administrative committees. During the coming grant period, UNMC will continue to make major contributions to group accrual, group science and group administration. Additional financial support will facilitate and strengthen these contributions.